Vidas pasadas Memories of a past
by Nadeshiko-Akiyama
Summary: La oscuridad vuelve a aparecer en la vida de los elegidos, infiltrándose entre ellos poco a poco, sin que nadie se de cuenta y sin poderlo evitar. Pero esta vez, viene por alguien en especial. ¿Lograrán los demás descubrir lo que sucede antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Salvarán al elegido marcado como el sirviente del mal, mientras intentan salvar al digimundo?
1. Chapter 1

Oscuridad… eso es todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, es lo único que en este momento perciben todos mis sentidos.

– ¡Levántate! –Escucho una voz que me llama a abrir los ojos, pero renuentemente me niego a hacerlo… quiero seguir como estoy ahora, en la oscuridad… sin saber lo que se encuentra a mi alrededor.

No quiero abrir los ojos y conocer de donde viene aquel infernal ruido de dos metales chocando con furia y que hace exaltar a mi corazón.

No quiero conocer lo que ahora esconde la oscuridad, ella es la que evita que conozca la verdad…

No. Yo ya conozco la verdad, una cosa muy distinta es que me niegue a aceptarla.

– ¡Levántate! Por favor…–escucho que me vuelven a llamar, con más insistencia– tienes que abrir los ojos… por favor…

Lentamente comienzo ha abrir los ojos, la leve luz que se introduce por aquella tretica habitación me deslumbra por un momento. Intento incorporarme, lo hago de una manera un poco brusca, causando que mi vista se nuble por unos breves momentos, cuando al fin logro enfocar los objetos a mi alrededor subo la mirada hacia arriba. La escena que esta ante mis ojos hace que un sudor frio corra por toda mi espalda, causando estragos en mí.

– No… –es el único sonido coherente que sale de mi boca, lo demás son solo balbuceos sin sentido alguno.

Ante mí, me encuentro con una escena que jamás imagine ver. Los había matado… a sus padres ¡A sus propios padres! Pude ver como su hermano lloraba desconsoladamente, y tristemente era… ante la perdida de sus seres queridos, de rodillas sin lograr controlar su llanto.

Pude ver también claramente, como mi hermano gritaba preguntando insistentemente el por que de su acción, exigía respuestas, respuestas que no escuche que llegaran.

-¡¿Por qué, por qué lo hiciste?- Gritaba claramente frustrado ante el silencio.

Intente pronunciar palabra, pero mis labios solamente se movían sin producir sonido alguno. Lo único que podía hacer era ver. Observar en lo que ahora se había convertido, su rostro antes radiante y siempre con una sonrisa en el… se había esfumado por completo, cambiando a un rostro serio sin ninguna chispa de emoción aún viendo lo que había hecho y el estado de su hermano, su rostro estaba imperturbable. Sus ojos, antes tan hermosos y llenos de una luz especial, ahora estaban opacos y sin brillo alguno, de un profundo… opaco.

Y yo sabía la razón de todo aquello, es más, todas las personas aquí presentes sabemos la razón, ya que nosotros fuimos los principales culpables… estábamos tan ocupados en nuestros propios mundos y problemas, que jamás vimos aún en nuestras propias narices, como su luz se fue apagando lentamente.

Si, es una verdadera lastima decirlo, pero eso fue lo que sucedió y nadie lo evito, no fuimos capaces de evitar la perdida de esa hermosa luz que siempre estuvo con nosotros y que no supimos agradecer, el hecho de tenerla a nuestro lado.

He escuchado varias veces a personas decir que "nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido" jamás le di importancia por que jamás creí que perdería a la persona más importante de mi vida, y creo que todos pensaban lo mismo, tal vez no en la misma medida que yo, de que fuera la más importante en sus vidas… pero tenia un espacio muy especial en la vida de cada uno de ellos.

Todos veían con un gran dolor la escena, sin lograr moverse ni un solo ápice del lugar donde se encontraban. No solo ellos, también nuestros digimons estaban en shock, por lo anteriormente vivido tan solo unos minutos antes.  
Por fin pude encontrar mi voz pérdida, cuando vi a mi hermano que comenzaba a pedir explicaciones mucho más fuerte si es posible.

– ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Fue lo primero que pude pronunciar. Pude ver como giraba a verme con sus ojos opacos y esa expresión fría e imperturbable que tenia ya desde un principio.

Cuando creía que no me respondería y que me ignoraría como lo había estado haciendo con el mejor amigo de su hermano, me respondió, con una voz cortante y sin signo de emoción alguna como lo era su rostro ahora.

– Por que interferían en mi camino... –fue la simple respuesta dada.

– Por que… ¿interferían en tu camino? –Balbuceo, débilmente su hermano apunto de perder la cordura ante su actitud tan inhumana.

– Sí, como ahora mismo lo están haciendo ustedes –fue el único comentario que dio, sin ni siquiera verlo a la cara. – Y por eso recibirán el mismo destino que ellos, que es… La muerte. –Sentencio, para entonces levantar la delgada espada con la que anteriormente había acabado con la vida de sus padres, sin ningún rastro de remordimiento alguno.

– Esto no puede ser real –balbuce débilmente, mientras veía como se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotros.

Vi a mi hermano dar pasos hacia atrás, entonces me di cuenta que mi hermano no atacaría, si lo hacia sabia que dañaría aún más a su mejor amigo que poco a poco ya había dejado de llorar y la claridad para afrontar los hechos anteriores llegaba a él.

Pero aún así, sujeto más fuertemente la espada que anteriormente le había sido prestada, en sus manos para así poder tan siquiera defenderse en caso de un ataque.

Una risa algo siniestra salió de sus labios causando un escalofrió en todos.

– No debes preocupar, la culpa mía será. –Sabia perfectamente que esas palabras no iban dirigidas a nosotros, si no, a la persona que se encontraba al final de aquella habitación, cubierta por las sombras y en su rostro marcada una ligera sonrisa.

En ese momento, supe que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo… teníamos que decidir ahora, lastimar o ser lastimados. Mientras nosotros seguíamos en nuestro predicamento, seguía acercándose mucho más a nosotros con la espada lista para usarse ante cualquier mínimo movimiento de huida.

Y fue ahí, mientras nos mirábamos entre sí, que la decisión fue tomada.

Cuando ya se encontraba a pasos de nosotros, todos sabíamos lo que pasaría, y sabíamos que aunque nos doliera, le lastimaríamos esperando así encontrar algún destello de esperanza que nos hiciera creer que aún había una chispa de luz.

Cuando su espada se alzaba imponente hacia nosotros, me di cuenta de lo que podría haber sucedido para no habernos dado cuenta antes del momento en que se perdió toda luz de su alma.

**_"Todos sabíamos lo que teníamos, pero nunca llegamos a pensar que podíamos perderlo"_**

– ¿Por qué lo has hecho…? –Fue lo último que pude pronunciar antes de volver a la más profunda oscuridad…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer Fic que publico aquí... que nervios, si tal vez este es un poco confuso pero el siguiente capitulo ya no lo sera tanto.

Acepto sugerencias, criticas (constructivas) y que me digan que les pareció.  
Y también me gustaría que me dijeran quien creen que de los elegidos es el que mato a sus padres.

OJO: El personaje puede ser hombre o mujer, pero es más que obvio que solo dos personas podrían ser xD  
Ah, y además quiero aclarar que los elegidos de la primera generación están en la universidad y los de la segunda en la preparatoria. Conforme la historia vaya avanzando, se darán diferentes datos de la vida de los elegidos en los últimos años de paz, después de su ultima lucha.  
Sin más espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña ¿introducción? y me digan que les pareció.

P.D. Lamento lo corto, pero si lo intentaba hacer más largo, se darían detalles del elegido asesino u.ú

¿Review?

(^3^)/  
/l 3 l

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

Oscuridad…

_**¡Hermano!**_

Comienzo a caminar ¿De quien es esa voz? Se oye tan lejana, pero a la vez, tan cercana… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

_Takeru… Takeru…_

Esa voz… ¿Hikari? ¿Eres tú, Hikari? Corro desesperado, no logro encontrar nada en mi camino… ¿Por qué hay tanta oscuridad?

_Takeru… Takaishi… _

Dos voces… ¡¿Por qué no puedo ver nada? Estoy desesperado, solo hay oscuridad ¡¿Por qué existe la oscuridad? Una persona… veo a una persona. Corro hacia ella ¡Espera!

_**Todo lo que creías verdad, no es más que falsedad… dime ahora que harás ¿elegido de la esperanza? Tu tiempo se acaba… date prisa…**_

**¿Qué…? **

_¡Takaishi!_

– ¿Eh? –Miro a mi alrededor, veo el rostro de Hikari y me doy cuenta de la realidad, estoy en clase… ¿Me quede dormido?

– ¿Le parece aburrida mi clase joven Takaishi? –El profesor Hirata me mira con el entrecejo fruncido ¿Por qué de todas las clases me tenia que dormir en Historia? – Tal parece que no le interesa la clase… me veré en la penosa necesidad de…

– ¡No! –Intento excusarme, mientras me levanto de mi asiento– Lo lamento profesor, no volverá a pasar –hago una reverencia en disculpas.

– Hum… de acuerdo. Le dejare tarea extra por este incidente, pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir ¿Entendido joven Takaishi? –Afirmo con la cabeza– Recuerde esto, usted es el vicepresidente estudiantil, debe de dar el ejemplo a sus demás compañeros. Lo dejare pasar por esta vez, solo por que se que el consejo ha tenido mucho trabajo estos últimos días. Pero no quiero que se repita, ni en mi clase ni en ninguna otra.

– Claro Hirata-sensei –Él se aleja para continuar con la clase y yo me dejo caer en mi asiento, y volteo a ver a Hikari. Ella me sonríe y se acerca un poco a mí.

– Lo lamento Takeru, intente despertarte pero no lo logre –le sonrió levemente.

– No te preocupes Hikari, pero aún así gracias por intentarlo. –Ella sonríe y se aleja para ponerle atención al profesor.  
.

– ¡Takaishi! –La presidenta del consejo estudiantil me miraba furiosa. Ella, una joven de tez blanca, a mí parecer lindos ojos color amatista, de linda figura y una sedosa cabellera pelinegra, que cae como cascada por sus hombros hasta llegar un poco arriba de su cintura.

– Si, Nokabe-sempai –le dije con un poco de nerviosismo ¿A quien quiero engañar? Estaba totalmente nervioso.

– Te dormiste en clase… –dijo con un tono lúgubre– ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Trague en seco, la presidenta sabia poner terribles castigos.

– No, no lo se –le conteste sincero, rogando en silencio misericordia. Ella esbozo una siniestra sonrisa.

– Toma –me entrego una caja, la tome.

– Eh, presidenta ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunte confundido, ella volvió a sonreír.

– Ábrelo Takaishi, y después encontraras una nota con lo que has de hacer para redimir tu error –me dijo mientras salía junto a los demás miembros del consejo.

– Ah –suspire mientras comenzaba a abrir la caja– ¿¡Trajes de baño! –grite sorprendido, para después tomar la pequeña nota que se encontraba ahí.

_'Ve hacia el área de la alberca, el club de natación necesita modelos masculinos para su calendario… Y no ¡No te puedes negar! Este calendario es con el motivo de reunión de fondos para el próximo festival escolar._

_P.D. Esto te pasa por dormir en clase._

_Con cariño: La presidenta, Hinako Nokabe __'_

– Esto es genial –me dije fastidiado, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el club de natación.

.

– Takaishi-san –escuche a la presidenta del club– me alegro que aceptara nuestra petición de ayudarnos –sonrió alegre.

– ¿Eh? Si, claro –reí nerviosamente.

– Bien, entonces comencemos –un extraño brillo apareció en su mirada, causándome un escalofrió en toda mi espalda.

.

Corría rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela. ¡Esto no me podía estar pasando!

Después de haber salido del club de natación, me encontré con un gran grupo de chicas esperándome en la salida, alguien había robado mi ropa, así que me encontraba en traje de baño. Al verme, corrieron hacia mí, provocando que huyera despavorido, por fin sentía lo que Matt había sentido. ¡Y tantas veces que me burle de él!

Pude divisar una cabellera alborotada. Mi salvación.

– ¡Davis! –grite mientras movía mi mano.

– Takeru… –saludo. Yo lo jale al cuarto de mantenimiento– ¿Por qué estas así?

– Unas… unas chicas me persiguen –dije entrecortadamente por la carrera anterior, ante lo dicho por mí, Davis soltó una risa.

– Eso es normal… yo hablaba de por que estas en traje de baño. –Me dijo mientras me señalaba.

– Es una larga historia –le conteste mientras veía por una rendija que no viniera nadie– necesito tu ayuda.

– ¿Mi ayuda? –Pregunto confundido– ¿Qué quieres que haga?

– En mi casillero tengo un uniforme de repuesto, necesito que me lo traigas. –Le dije en tono de suplica.

– De acuerdo. – Davis salió del cuarto y a los pocos minutos regreso con mi uniforme.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Davis! –Le dije mientras tomaba el uniforme– ¡Te debo una!

– Claro… –sonrió mientras salía y yo me ponía el uniforme.

– ¿Es seguro salir? –Le pregunte ante lo que él me contesto con un "Claro"

Cuando salí, me encontré de nuevo con todas las chicas que me seguían. Observe como la que parecía la líder le entregaba dinero a Davis. Comencé a correr de nuevo mientras gritaba.

– ¡Me traicionaste Davis!

– ¡Solo cobre lo que me debías Takeru! –Grito Davis, mientras contaba el dinero que le habían dado– ¡Además, ya te dije como solucionar el problema!

– ¡Ya te dije que no venderé besos y citas! – Fue lo ultimo que dije mientras seguía corriendo, evitando así que escuchara lo que Davis dijera después.

.  
– Idiota… –dijo con una sonrisa el Motomiya– yo hablaba de que te le declararas a Hikari, pero sin duda alguna eres un tonto.

– ¡Davis! –Grito una linda chica castaña, de ojos negros como la noche y hermosa sonrisa; mientras abrazaba a Davis.

– Hola Milly –le saluda, alegremente Davis mientras corresponde su abrazo.

– Oye ¿No era ese que corría Takeru? –Le pregunto, mientras veía por donde el joven rubio había salido corriendo momentos antes.

– Ah, si… –contesto calmadamente el joven elegido del valor-amistad.

– ¿No crees que necesite ayuda?

– Tranquila, le hará bien hacer un poco de ejercicio –respondió para después con una sonrisa agregar– ¿No te apetece un helado? Mi gran amigo Takeru, antes de irse, me ayudo a conseguir algo de dinero.

– ¿En serio? –El capitán del equipo de futbol asintió, provocando una sonrisa en la chica– Takeru es un gran amigo ¿verdad?

– Claro –dijo soltando una ligera risa, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y comenzaban a caminar juntos hacia otro lugar.  
.

Takeru Takaishi, se encontraba escondido entre las ramas de un árbol. En un momento de distracción de sus perseguidoras, subió a un árbol cercano a la entrada de la escuela. Y por precaución decidió quedarse unos minutos ahí. Se encontraba recostado contra el tronco, cuando sintió la necesidad de voltear hacia la entrada de la escuela.

En su expresión se noto ligera sorpresa, al ver una limosina blanca estacionada en la acera del frente de la institución. De pronto, vio salir a unos hombres vestidos en trajes negros usando lentes oscuros. Y justamente atrás de ellos, una chica rubia salió con paso elegante y firme, caminando directo hacia la limosina.

No pudo evitar sentir algo de interés por aquella extraña chica. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacia en su escuela? ¿Iría a inscribirse? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres que estaban junto a ella?

Él no podía ver el rostro de la chica, así que en un intento para poder verlo, comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante. Cuando la chica estaba a punto de subir a la limosina, inesperadamente volteo a ver hacia donde el joven elegido de la esperanza se encontraba escondido. Él creyéndose sorprendido, se intento esconder entre las hojas, provocando que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, logrando solo apreciar levemente el rostro de la chica.

– ¡Auch! –Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se sobaba de tan dolorosa caída.

– ¿Takeru? –Escucho una voz que le llamaba, y poco después pudo ver una silueta, que se posaba justo atrás de él– ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Volteo a ver quien le llamaba y al reconocer quien era, no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa ante la presencia tan inesperada de la persona que veía.

– ¿Qué haces aquí…? –Fue lo único que pudo preguntar, mientras que la persona ponía sus manos en su cadera y le regalaba una sonrisa.

* * *

Agradezco a las personas que comentaron anteriormente, espero y les guste el capitulo. Espero que las personas que pasaron a leerlo dejen un comentario, me haría muy feliz TT3TT eso me da ánimos de escribir

Si leyeron el capitulo entero (y están leyendo aún esto) pido que dejen algún comentario con lo que les gusto del capitulo, o lo que no les gusto (sin agresiones por favor), sus críticas (constructivas) las espero con ansias  
Oh, una cosa más. El hecho que este capitulo este centrado en Takeru, **no** significa que el sea el que conto el capitulo anterior… ¿o tal vez si? Quien sabe, será un secreto por ahora, así que aún espero que me digan ¿Quién creen que mato a sus padres?

**takari fan: Te agradezco que hayas comentado, ¿Así que piensas que fue Hikari? bien, veamos que pasa más adelante... xD no te puedo asegurar que fuera ella, pero tampoco lo puedo negar :P si quieres saberlo sigue leyendo, solo me queda decir que espero que disfrutaras del capitulo.**

**Kari-Chan99: Bueno, Kari-Chan, por lo que parece todos le van a Hikari, o quien sabe que pase después... muchas gracias por comentar ^^ y espero no decepcionar a las personas que leyeron la pequeña introducción.**

**Bueno, los demás reviews los contestare vía MP, y los anónimos por aquí ^^ espero y no les moleste.**


	3. Mentira

**Capitulo 2**

– ¿Takeru? –Escucho una voz que le llamaba, y poco después pudo ver una silueta que se posaba justo atrás de él– ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Volteo a ver quien le llamaba y al reconocer quien era, no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa ante la presencia tan inesperada de la persona que veía.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Taichi? –Fue lo único que pudo preguntar, mientras que la persona ponía sus manos en su cadera y le regalaba una sonrisa.

– ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tus amigos? –Pregunto con voz burlona el elegido del valor, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

– P-perdón Tai… es solo que, me sorprendió verte –le contesto, mientras se levantaba– después de todo, desde que comenzaste tu carrera has estado muy ocupado…

– Tienes razón, Takeru –contesto mientras reía levemente y rascaba su nuca– en verdad que me ha sido un poco difícil…

– ¡Claro! ¿¡Quien iba a imaginar a Taichi Yagami, estudiando relaciones internacionales! –Soltó sin pensar el Takaishi– solo recuerda cuando nos lo dijiste ¡Nadie lo podía creer! Todos pensábamos que te convertirías en jugador de futbol, o algo por el estilo… –se callo al recibir un golpe por parte del Yagami, que se encontraba sonrojado de la vergüenza.

– Bueno, admito que amo el futbol y que… no haya sido algo muy lógico que eligiera esta profesión… –dijo volteando a otra parte por la vergüenza– pero aún así… ¡Estoy seguro de ella y no daré marcha atrás, seguiré hasta el final y no me rendiré! –Dijo con determinación.

– ¡Bravo! –Takeru aplaudía levemente mientras veía al mayor, aquel que fue un ejemplo a seguir en su niñez y que lo continuaba siendo.

– Hehehe –reí nervioso, el antiguo líder de los elegidos.

– Y a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí, Taichi? –Pregunto curioso.

– ¡Oh! –Dijo recordando, por lo que parece, el motivo de su presencia– he venido por Kari, hoy es el cumpleaños de la abuela e iremos a celebrarlo, mis padres me pidieron que pasara por ella…

– Oh, ya veo… –dijo levemente.

– Umm… ¿Kari no te lo dijo? –Pregunto, con algo de interés, se le hacia extraño que el no supiera.

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! ¿¡Como lo pude olvidar! –Río nervioso, ante la mirada del mayor– mándale mis felicitaciones de mi parte, y dile que le debo un regalo.

Le parecía extraño que Hikari no le hubiera dicho nada… bueno, tal vez lo había olvidado…

Platico un rato más con Taichi, sobre lo que había hecho en todo ese tiempo. Eso fue, hasta que el mayor se dio cuenta de la hora y que debía ir a buscar a Hikari, Takeru le señalo como llegar hasta donde ella estaría ensayando a esa hora. Después de despedirse y quedar en que algún día que tuvieran libre, se verían para conversar, Takeru camino a su hogar.

Ya en su departamento, después de haber hecho sus deberes y haber cenado, se dirigió a su habitación, donde se acostó en su cama, dispuesto a dormir y esperar el siguiente día.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– Mañana será un gran día… –hablo al aire mientras se acomodaba en su cama– después de todo, saldré con Kari… nada saldrá mal ¿cierto…? –Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se quedo profundamente dormido.

**.**

En un oscuro lugar, donde las sombras predominan y solo una débil luz se puede apreciar. Se escucha un claro y lento caminar, de entre las sombras, una figura aparece, cubierta por una negra gabardina y su rostro por la oscuridad del lugar, solo una macabra sonrisa se logra apreciar.

Camina lentamente, hasta llegar al centro del lugar, donde un haz de luz ilumina débilmente una extraña caja de color rojo escarlata, con extraños jeroglíficos inscritos en ella.

– *Cogat Tenebrae, suus tempore ad vivere rursus... –comenzó a recitar la silueta, mientras posicionaba su mano derecha sobre la extraña caja– et implere mea voluntas –una especie de energía comenzó a emanar de su mano, dirigiéndose a la caja y cubriéndola totalmente– ¡vobis ego ordinem!

De un momento a otro, la extraña caja se abre, dejando ver en su interior dos objetos. El primero un digihuevo, y a su lado, un digivice de color negro con detalles en color amarillo a los lados.

A continuación, toma los dos objetos, los mira detenidamente unos segundos, para después soltar una carcajada.

– Con esto muy pronto el juego comenzara –guarda el digihuevo en su capucha y comienza a caminar, alejándose del lugar– ¡Y los elegidos nada podrán hacer al respecto! ¡El digimundo y el mundo humano serán míos! –Y riendo siniestramente, se perdió entre las sombras.

**.**

**_7:40 a.m._**

– ¡Llegare tarde! –Grito el joven Takaishi, mientras caminaba rápidamente por su departamento.

– ¡Adiós Takeru! –Le grito Patamon desde la sala, entretenido envolviendo una cajita.

– ¡Nos vemos Patamon! –Fue lo último que dijo, para después desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta y correr con todas sus fuerzas para evitar llegar tarde.

– ¡Demonios! –Mascullo frustrado, al ver como momentos antes de cruzar una calle, el semáforo había cambiado su color. – Esto no me puede estar pasando…

Cuando pudo cruzar la calle, comenzó de nuevo a correr, y mientras lo hacia, en su cabeza intentaba recordar los detalles de su sueño que no lo dejaba en paz.

Leves detalles pasaban por su cabeza, pero solo recordaba encontrarse en un oscuro lugar, mientras corría desesperado en busca de alguien o algo, no lo sabía bien. Además de escuchar voces, que le susurraban extrañas cosas que no recordaba.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba en la entrada de su instituto, justamente en el instante en que sonó la campana de entrada. Acelero el paso, y llego a la puerta de su salón justo en el momento en que el profesor llegaba a el.

– Eso estuvo cerca… –comento con un suspiro cansado, mientras se sentaba en su asiento y saludaba con un leve movimiento de mano a su compañero de mesa.

**.**

El elegido de la esperanza caminaba con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, después de un extenuante día de clases, pensando en que ya faltaba poco tiempo para su cita con la elegida de la luz; cita en la que le confesaría sus sentimientos, más allá de la amistad.

Solo le faltaba asistir a la reunión con el consejo y los maestros, para planear los presupuestos del próximo festival escolar.

Su sonrisa se amplio, al divisar a su amiga castaña, que se dirigía a él, con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

– Hola Takeru… –saludo débilmente la chica al estar enfrente de él.

– ¡Hola Kari! –Saludo alegre el chico– ¿Lista para más tarde? –Pregunto inocentemente, sin prestarle atención, a la pequeña mueca de incomodidad que se formo en la cara de su amiga.

– Sobre eso… Takeru, perdón pero… –hablo la chica volteando a ver a otra parte– tendremos que cancelarla…

– ¿Qué…? –Fue la respuesta involuntaria del chico, en ese momento podría jurar que sintió una leve opresión en el pecho.

– Me surgió un compromiso Takeru… lo lamento –fue lo único que contesto, de un momento a otro, el suelo le parecía muy interesante a la chica, ya que no apartaba la vista de ahí.

– No… hay problema… –susurro levemente.

– M-mis padres quieren que los acompañe a un lugar… de nuevo, lo lamento –alzó levemente la mirada, para encontrarse con una decepcionada– p-pero, podríamos ir mañana a algún lugar ¿Q-qué dices, Takeru?

– Umm… me parece bien… –contesto levemente, mientras intento regalarle una sonrisa, a fin de cuentas ella no tenia la culpa de que sus padres la necesitaran– me tengo que ir… nos vemos después, Kari…

– Adiós Takeru… –vio al chico despedirse de ella, cuando vio que se perdió de vista, suspiro– lo siento Takeru… –su semblante se volvió triste– no quería mentirte.

La elegida de la luz, se dio la vuelta aún con el semblante triste, para después comenzar a caminar por donde había llegado.

Le dolía engañar a su amigo, pero era lo mejor, tanto para ella… como para él, ¿no es así?  
Eso es lo que esperaba…

**.**

El joven Takaishi, se encontraba con un semblante deprimido, mientras veía por la ventana, cuando la presidenta entro.

Pensaba tristemente en lo que había pasado momentos antes, hoy por fin iba a ser el día en el que le diría sus sentimientos a Kari. Había preparado, desde semanas atrás este día, pero tal parecía que tendría que esperar hasta mañana, tal vez, lograría armarse de valor y decirle lo que su corazón había guardado por tantos años.

– Yahoo~ tierra llamando a Takeru~ –la presidenta después de entrar y ver a Takeru, se acerco a él y ahora, se encontraba moviendo la mano frenéticamente frente a la cara del elegido de la esperanza, logrando así sacarlo del trance en el que entro, al perderse entre sus pensamientos.

– ¡Pre-presidenta! –La vio sorprendido, después de dar un pequeño brinco en su asiento, por la sorpresa de no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. – ¡¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto algo exaltado.

– Nada, Takaishi-kun~ –le contesto calmadamente, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

– C-creo que ya es hora de la reunión ¿No cree, presidenta? –Pregunto nervioso el joven rubio, después de unos minutos de silencio, minutos en los que la presidenta se le quedo viendo fijamente.

– Se cancelo… –hablo por fin, haciendo un leve gesto de entendimiento– deberías de ir a arreglarte…

– ¿Eh? –La miro claramente confundido– ¿Arreglarme, para qué?

– ¿Umm? Creí que tenias una cita con Yagami-san –fue lo que le contesto, mientras se levantaba y arreglaba su uniforme– al director le surgió un inconveniente… –comenzó a decirle, mientras caminaba a una de las mesas, donde se encontraba una jarra con agua y varios vasos de cristal– y no podrá llegar a la reunión… –mientras decía esto, procedió a llenar un vaso con el agua de la jarra– así que se decidió pasar para el lunes, la reunión de los presupuestos de los clubs…

– Oh… –fue el único sonido que salió de la boca del chico.

– Aprovecha que estoy de buenas y vete –le dijo, al no ver ninguna reacción de su parte por el rabillo del ojo, para después agregar amenazante– ¿O quieres que te ponga algún "trabajito"?

– N-no –se levanto rápidamente de la silla– s-sayonara, Nokabe-sempai –le dijo, antes de hacer una leve reverencia y encaminarse a la puerta del salón.

– Nos vemos… –fue lo último que escucho el Takaishi, antes de cruzar la puerta y perderse por los pasillos, hacia la salida.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo del agua, para después dejar el vaso en la mesa y caminar hacia la ventana, por donde claramente se podía apreciar, el camino hacia la entrada de la escuela. Ahí vio, como Takeru salía a paso lento, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

– Se feliz, Takeru… –susurro levemente, mientras ponía su mano derecha en la ventana– y si no lo eres… te ayudare a serlo –sonrió tristemente.

Minutos después, entro un miembro del consejo estudiantil; un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos color escarlata.

– Presidenta… –le llamo el chico desde la puerta.

– ¿Si? –Ella le contesto aún sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

– Hace unos minutos llamo el director –le comenzó a informar– dijo que tuvo un inconveniente y que no podrá llegar… pero, que si lo deseamos podemos pasar la reunión para el lunes…

Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de la chica.

– Bien… –pronuncio, mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía el semblante de tristeza, que había tenido anteriormente– entonces, hay que hacer un informe más detallado para el lunes.

– ¿Y el vicepresidente? –Pregunto curioso el chico, al no ver al chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

– Él se esta encargando de otro asunto de importancia… ahora ¿Qué esperas? –Pregunto en tono amenazante y firme– ¡Vamos, vamos… hay mucho trabajo que nos espera! ¿¡Crees que ese informe se hará solo! ¡Date prisa!

– ¡S-si! –El chico, después de la leve reprimenda, salió corriendo a buscar a sus demás compañeros.

Antes de irse por el mismo camino que el chico, la chica pelinegra voltea hacia la ventana, en el momento justo para ver un ave pasar volando, ante esto, ella sonríe levemente, para después continuar con su camino.

**.**

– ¡Ya llegue! –Grito el joven rubio, mientras ingresaba a su hogar.

– ¡¿Takeru? –Un llamado confundido, fue lo que obtuvo– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Hola Takeru –le saludo, Gatomon a lado de Patamon que aún lo veía con confusión.

– Hola Gatomon –saludo el chico, a la compañera digimon de su amiga, para después dirigirse a su amigo– Umm… pues, se cancelo la reunión.

– Oh… –fue lo único que dijo Patamon, para después preguntar inocentemente– Entonces… ¿Pasaras por Kari más temprano?  
El semblante de Takeru decayó un poco, ante la inocente pregunta de su compañero digimon, negó lentamente con su cabeza.

– No, cancelo nuestra cita –les comento, mientras se sentaba junto a ellos en el sofá de la sala– tal parece que tenia un compromiso de ultimo minuto con sus padres…

– ¿Con sus padres? –En un susurro, se pregunto confundida Gatomon.

– Ustedes en cambio, si van a salir ¿No es así? –sonrió ligeramente, al ver el sonrojo, casi imperceptible sobre las mejillas de ambos digimons.

– Pues si… –contesto Patamon– pero, ¿Estarás bien, Takeru? –Pregunto preocupado, al ver el semblante de su amigo.

– Lo estaré –le regalo una débil sonrisa a su digimon, para calmarlo– no te preocupes Patamon, arreglare lo de la reservación y después… –se quedo un momento en silencio pensando– iré al centro comercial, hacen falta varias cosas en la despensa…

– Umm… esta bien… –contesto, no muy convencido el digimon de la esperanza.

– ¡Oh, vamos Patamon! –Le dijo con una sonrisa– ¡Estaré bien! Tú ve y diviértete con Gatomon, no quiero arruinar su cita… _como la mía que se arruino_ –iba a agregar el chico, pero logro evitarlo.

– Para nada Takeru –contesto, amablemente Gatomon– si quieres te podemos acompañar…

– ¡No! –Contesto, moviendo las manos frenéticamente, frente a él– no es necesario ¡Vamos! Estoy bien…

– De acuerdo… –contesto Patamon– entonces, creo que nos vamos…

– Adiós, Takeru… –se despidió Gatomon, al ver como Patamon comenzaba a volar para irse.

– Cuídate, Takeru… nos vemos más tarde –musito el digimon, mientras lo veía caminar a su habitación.

**.**

Caminaba distraídamente por el centro comercial, mentiría si dijera que me encontraba bien, cuando la verdad es que me encontraba demasiado deprimido por mi cita arruinada con Kari.

Suspire cansadamente, mientras me detenía cerca de la entrada del cine. Ese iba a ser el primer sitio al que llevaría a Kari.

Volví a suspirar, cuando estaba a punto de volver a caminar, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, no lo podía creer… acaso aquella chica castaña _¿era Hikari? ¿Era aquella chica que se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Shion Minowara, actual capitán del equipo de baloncesto? ¿Aquel que se había proclamado como mi enemigo en el deporte que tanto amo? No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía… Hikari…_

– ¿Me mintió…? –Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, inconscientemente me encontré escondido tras un anuncio de comida, cuando los vi acercarse– Esto es imposible…

Vi como pasaban a mi lado platicando animadamente, y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor. Entraron a una heladería, y sin controlar mis movimientos, me vi entrando sigilosamente en ella. Logre sentarme en un lugar cercano al de ellos, y para mi buena suerte, o tal vez no tanta, podía escuchar claramente su conversación.

– ¿Sabes? Hikari –hablo Shion; el era un chico alto, tez morena, peli-rojo, con unos profundos ojos, color verde esmeralda. – No pensaba que aceptarías salir conmigo hoy. –Le dijo, mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente.

– ¿Por qué pensaste eso? –Pude notar curiosidad en la voz de Hikari.

–Bueno, pues veras –le contesto un poco más nervioso que antes– escuche por ahí, que hoy saldrías con Takaishi…

– Oh… –fue lo que pronuncio ella– pues… –parecía analizar la respuesta, yo me encontraba nervioso ¿Qué diría Hikari? –Veras, Takeru me cancelo, en el ultimo minuto.

_¿Qué yo qué?_

– ¿Cancelar? –Pregunto con curiosidad.

– Aja… creo que Takeru tenía varios asuntos que atender con el consejo… –vi como se removió en su asiento incomoda.

_¿En el consejo? No lo podía creer… Hikari no solo me mintió a mi, sino que ahora también lo hacia con Shion, argumentando que yo había sido el que había cancelado nuestra cita._

Apreté fuertemente los puños, no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho eso… _¿Qué acaso ya no confiaba en mí? Si ella me hubiera dicho que Shion la había invitado y quería ir con él, yo… lo hubiera aceptado…  
_  
Sentí como un nudo se formo en mi garganta, esa era una clara señal de que Hikari no sentía nada por mí, más allá de la amistad que tenemos, desde que teníamos 8 años.

Me levante lentamente de mi lugar, inusualmente ignorando por completo a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, salí los más rápido que pude de ese lugar, sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a arder levemente, y manteniendo una fuerte presión, en mis manos hechas puños.

**.**  
– ¿Takeru…? –Susurro confusa la joven Yagami, al ver a un chico parecido a su amigo, salir del local de helados.

– ¿Decías algo Hikari? –Pregunto el peli-rojo.

– Nada, no te preocupes –le regalo una sonrisa a lo que el otro chico respondió igual, para después hablar con la mesera del lugar. –Imposible… –negó levemente con la cabeza, Takeru no podía estar ahí, estaba segura que estaría en su reunión con el consejo.

**.**

* * *

* Fuerzas de la Oscuridad, es hora de volver a vivir y cumplir con mi voluntad,  
¡Te ordeno!

Bueeeno… pues ¡Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta trilogía! ¡Yeah~!

*leyendo un papel* ¿Qué no es una trilogía? Oppss, creo que me equivoque *haciendo bolita el papel y tirándolo* Pero bueno, tal vez alguien me quiera matar por hacerle esto al pobre de Takeru u.u pero bueno, es y será necesario hacer sufrir al buen rubio xD  
Para tranquilizar a cualquiera, diré que en el siguiente capitulo, Takeru se desahogara de sus penas en alcohol ^^ *leyendo otro papel* ¿Quién fue quien me prohibió el uso de alcohol en mi fic? -.-U bueno, ya que… *tirando el papel* La cosa aquí es que se desahogara, y se descubrirá la identidad de la rubia del capitulo pasado  
Y dejando mi rollo de lado, contestare reviews sin cuenta :D

**takari fan: Hola de nuevo :D me gusta dejar con la intriga a las personas ñ.n espero verte de nuevo por aquí y que me digas que tal estuvo el capitulo, y gracias por tomar el tiempo de comentar :D**

**Kari-Chan99: Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que le paso a Tk xD Si, creo que tienes razón… debí checar mejor eso xD Umm… lamento decepcionarte, pero la rubia no es Catherine, aunque me diste una idea, tal vez haga que aparezca, pero no se como pueda introducirla en la historia… ya veré como le hago XD Jaja see… Davis es malo :p jaja hice esa escena pensando en un amigo que no le cae muy bien Takeru y le gusta Davis… ¡Y eso fue lo que quedo! :D Bueno, intento actualizar lo más pronto posible… pero creo que desde aquí tardare un poco más en actualizar… **


	4. Cafetería Ranroo

**Capitulo 3 "Cafetería Ranroo"**

Caminaba rápidamente con las manos echas puños, sin importarme siquiera las quejas de las personas contra las que chocaba, lo único que me importaba era salir de ahí, para llegar a mi departamento y estar solo.

**_Solo…_**

_¿Por qué me sentía tan solo… aún con personas a mi alrededor?_  
_¿Por qué sentía… tanta soledad cada que llegaba a mi hogar?_  
_¿Por qué tenia el sentimiento, de que todos se estaban alejando de mí?_  
_¿Por qué…?_

En lo que fue un instante, sentí como chocaba contra algo, haciendo que cayera al suelo de sentón, no me sorprendía, después de todo había estado con la mirada en el suelo.

Cual fue mi sorpresa, al levantar mi vista y encontrarme con una chica por lo que parecía de mi edad, y mayor aún fue, el darme cuenta que era la misma chica que había visto un día antes, desde el árbol en el que me encontraba oculto. Ante el recuerdo, me sonroje, y me pare rápidamente, para después tenderle mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

– Yo de verdad, lo siento –le pedí disculpas, mientras hacia una reverencia– venia distraído y… no te vi.

– No te preocupes… yo también venia distraída –me contesto, mientras se veía a si misma, que no se hubiera lastimado, con una sonrisa que me pareció hermosa.

La verdad, todo ella lo era. Ella era rubia, y de ojos azules al igual que yo, solo un tono más fuerte que los míos, tenía rasgos delicados y finos, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros aproximadamente, de estatura normal, ya que me llegaba por el mentón.

– ¡Eres tú! –Me sorprendí cuando dijo eso, momentos antes había levantado la vista y al verme había dicho eso.

– ¿Yo…? –Pregunte nervioso, _¿Acaso ya nos conocíamos?_

– Eres el chico del árbol… ¡El acosador! –Dijo señalándome… entonces si me había visto… me sonroje enormemente, mientras negaba frenéticamente con mis manos.

– ¡No! N-no soy ningún acosador…

– ¿Ah, no? –Me miro dudosa.

– ¡N-no! M-mi nombre es Takaishi Takeru… –me presente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Eso no quita el que seas un acosador… –me dijo, cruzándose de brazos– si no lo eres ¿Qué hacías, arriba de ese árbol?

– Me escondía… –susurre.

– ¿Te escondías? ¿De qué? –Pregunto curiosa, con una ceja alzada.

– D-de… –de repente el piso me pareció muy interesante– unas chicas… –susurre aún más sonrojado.

– ¿De qué? –Volvió a preguntar, pero pude apreciar burla en su voz– ¿En serio? –Pregunto aguantando la risa. Ante lo que yo afirme, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Me sentía muy avergonzado, pero al oír su risa, tan delicada y melodiosa, me contagio, y comencé a reír a la par de ella.

– Bueno, mi nombre es Amelia LeBlanc –se presento, extendiendo su mano, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, que me dejo atontado.

– M-mucho gusto –le conteste el gesto y le sonreí, para después comenzar a ver interesado a su alrededor– que extraño…

– ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto curiosa, al escuchar lo que había dicho.

– ¡Ah! L-lo que pasa, es que me parece extraño que no me haya atacado alguien… –dije, rascándome levemente la mejilla.

– ¿Por qué alguien te iba a atacar? –Pregunto más que confundida, mientras yo me sonrojaba y volteaba mi mirada a otra parte.

–P-por haberte tirado… –conteste, viéndola levemente. Al ver que no entendía de lo que hablaba, continúe– p-por los hombres que venían contigo ayer…

– ¡Oh! –Fue lo único que dijo. Para después sonreír y mirarme burlonamente. – Me sorprende que no hayas sentido aún, todas las miras de pistola que están sobre ti…

– ¿¡Qué! – Medio grite, exaltado, volteando para todos lados– ¡L-les juro que no fue mi intención!

– Hehehe –escuche la ligera risa de ella– l-lo siento, no pude evitar hacerte esa broma… –dijo aún riendo levemente, mientras intentaba ocultarlo, posicionando su mano derecha sobre su boca. – Te ves muy lindo preocupado…

Ante lo dicho, termine realmente sonrojado, tanto que podría decir que le hacia competencia a una roja manzana. Volteé mi rostro a un lado, mientras me cruzaba de brazos, para tratar de ocultar mi fuerte sonrojo.

– Pues la verdad, es que vengo sola –dijo después de unos minutos de estar riendo– además, esos no eran mis guarda espaldas…

– ¡Ah! –Conteste, mientras hacia un gesto de entendimiento– entonces eran de tu padre…

– ¿Eh? –Pronuncio confundida, para después negar con la cabeza, y una sonrisa ligera– no, son de mi tutor… mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña.

– Oh… y-yo, lo siento –conteste, deseando, que la tierra me tragara por la vergüenza– n-no debí preguntar…

– No te preocupes –contesto con una sonrisa amable– no es tu culpa…

– No. Yo de verdad, no debí preguntar. Soy muy curioso a veces. –Le dije, mientras hacia una reverencia en disculpas.

– Hum… bueno, creo que tienes razón… –dijo mientras ponía su dedo índice en su mentón, en pose pensativa.

– ¿Eh? –Dije sorprendido, mientras una pequeña gotita se formaba en mi nuca.

– Pero te perdono si me invitas un helado –dijo emocionada.

– Y-yo… –dije nervioso, recordando el por que había chocado con ella– ¿Te perece si mejor es un cappuccino?

– ¡Claro! Por mi no hay ningún problema, me encanta el cappuccino –me contesto sonriendo– pero con la condición, de que me cuentes el por que de tu mirada triste –me dijo, mientras me guiñaba un ojo y pasaba a mi lado.

– ¿Cómo…? –Le vi confundido. _¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Era tan notable?_

– ¡Vamos, Takaishi-san! –Alzó levemente la voz– recuerda, que yo no conozco muy bien la zona.

– ¿Ah? ¡Si! –Conteste antes de alcanzarla, para después guiarla a una pequeña cafetería, muy conocida por las personas, la cafetería "Ranroo".

...

...  
– Umm… ¿Y entonces? –Le pregunto ella de repente, después de haber dado un pequeño trago a su café.

– ¿Eh? –Él, le vio confundido. Para después preguntarle– ¿Entonces, qué?

– Hablo de la razón por la que tu semblante y… –le contesto mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, acto que lo hizo sonrojar– esos hermosos ojos azules, están tristes –termino diciendo al final, con un tono de voz algo triste.

– Y-yo… –él realmente no sabia que contestar, después de todo, ella era una total desconocida para él, ¿Por qué le contaría sobre como se sentía?

Pero al ver sus ojos azules, tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes a los suyos. Nació en él, una extraña sensación de comodidad y de confianza con ella, era algo como… si le pudiera contar cualquier cosa, y estaría seguro que sus secretos estarían a salvo con ella. Pero aún así, estaba una leve incomodidad, del solo haberse conocido hace unos minutos solamente.

– Tranquilo… –susurro, mientras retiraba su mano de la mejilla del elegido de la esperanza, acto que le hizo sentir un poco vacío, al perder la calidez, que su mano le irradiaba en esa zona. – No hay problema, si no deseas contármelo –continuo hablando, mientras se encogía de hombros– solo pensé, que tal vez yo podría ayudarte… pero si es algo muy personal, no me lo digas –termino, con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Eh? ¡No! Q-quiero decir… no hay problema –hablo un poco avergonzado, después de lo dicho por ella, había decidido decirle lo que le había pasado.

– Bueno, entonces creo que soy toda oídos –le sonrió, mientras tomaba su mano izquierda que estaba sobre la mesa.

– La verdad es que… hoy pensaba, declararle mis sentimientos a mi mejor amiga –hablo apenado, mientras agachaba la cabeza, por la vergüenza.

– ¿Qué…? –Susurro con sorpresa y algo de incredulidad ella, como estaba avergonzado, en ese momento no pudo notar la ligera sorpresa que salió en esa pequeña palabra, ni tampoco, la ligera mueca de desagrado de ella, al retirar su mano de la suya. – Ah, entonces parece que estoy siendo una molestia… Tal vez ahora deberías de estar con ella en lugar que aquí… conmigo. –Susurro con una débil sonrisa, mientras hacia ademán de levantarse, ante lo que Takeru se apuro a evitar.

– ¡N-no! ¡P-para nada! –Dijo levantándose, evitando así que ella lo hiciera. Al ver a algunas personas que lo veían extrañadas por su acción, se sentó de nuevo rápidamente. – L-lo que trataba de decir, es que como bien dije hace un momento, Iba a hacerlo… –dijo resaltando el "iba", mientras se acomodaba en su asiento de nuevo.

– ¿Ibas? –Preguntó, con un tono relajado– ¿Qué sucedió? –Él sonrió tristemente, para después contestar.

– Me di cuenta, que yo no le intereso… –hablo, para después tomar un sorbo de su cappuccino.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto sorprendida– ella debe estar loca si tú no le interesas –dijo animadamente, mientras le sonreía con calidez– ¡Solo mírate, Takaishi-san!

– Takeru… –dijo sonriendo, ante la mueca de confusión de ella, agrego– dime Takeru… Estamos hablando de un tema muy personal, así que llámame por mi nombre ¿Vale?

– Claro… –contesto sonriendo– tú también has lo mismo ¿de acuerdo? –Él asintió con una sonrisa, después de eso, ella continúo hablando. – ¡Mírate! Eres muy guapo, y por lo que he visto hasta ahora, un chico cortés y educado ¡¿Qué más podría querer una chica?

Ante los halagos, el joven elegido de la esperanza, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza, avergonzado. Pero aún, con todo lo anteriormente dicho por ella, no pudo evitar una mueca de tristeza y susurrar levemente.

– Tal vez... ser el capitán, del equipo de baloncesto –susurro, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

– ¿Qué? –Pregunto confundida, ante lo dicho por él.

– Tú preguntaste ¿Qué más podría querer? Y yo respondí, que tal vez… ser el capitán, del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela… –contesto, viéndola tristemente.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Le pregunto, aún no entendiendo muy bien la respuesta dicha por él.

– Para poder entenderme, necesitas primero saber lo que paso –le respondió, acomodándose en su asiento y viéndola fijamente. – La verdad, es que hace años que sentía algo más que amistad por mi amiga… Ella se llama Hikari –comenzó a relatarle.

– Ya veo… –dijo ella, mientras se acomodaba para escuchar mejor– prosigue.

– Todo este tiempo, pensé en el momento indicado para decírselo… –siguió relatándole, mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba en su rostro– hace unas semanas, me había decidido… ¡Se lo diría y nada me lo iba a impedir! –Hablo un poco más alto, para después bajar de nuevo su tono de voz– comencé a trabajar haciendo pequeños trabajos por aquí y por allá…

– Mmm… –ella escuchaba atenta, mostrando una leve sonrisa, intentando así, impartirle confianza… aunque sus manos, que se encontraban debajo de la mesa, estuvieran echas puños, por un enojo contenido.

– Después de un tiempo, tuve el dinero necesario para llevar a cabo mi plan… –suspiro, mientras levantaba su mano derecha y la pasaba lentamente por sus rubios cabellos– lo primero que hice, fue preguntarle si quería salir conmigo, y al tener su confirmación, hice una reservación en un excelente restaurante… –sonrió, mientras llevaba su vista hacia el techo del lugar por unos momentos, por lo que parecía, rememorando todo lo que había hecho– tenia todo planeado, primero la llevaría al cine, al salir de ahí, le ofrecería recorrer algunas tiendas…

Ella al notar su decepción, por no poder haber hecho nada de lo que tenia planeado, tomo su mano y le sonrió, a lo que él le respondió, para después proseguir hablando.

– La llevaría, a una en especial, una en la que ya le tendría un regalo preparado, y al final, el momento cumbre de la cita, el más importante… seria el llevarla al parque de la luna… –ella, antes de que él pudiera continuar, comento.

– Oh, mi tutor me comentó, que es un bello parque con un lago… –él asintió ante lo dicho.

– Así es… es hermoso, y más aún en la noche –hablo, mientras apretaba levemente su mano– ahí seria el lugar exacto en el que le confesaría mis sentimientos…

– Era una excelente cita… –comento, mientras palmeaba levemente su mano– Pero… ¿Por qué no la llevaste a cabo, Takeru? –Pregunto con gran curiosidad.

– Ella me cancelo en el último momento… –contesto con simpleza, mientras se encogía de hombros– me dijo que sus padres iban a necesitarla y que no les podía cancelar…

– No creo que eso sea motivo para decir que tu no le interesas, Takeru –le intento animar de nuevo, pero el negó con la cabeza.

– Eso también pensé yo… –dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza– estaba algo deprimido por su cancelación, así que decidí venir a dar un paseo para despejar mi mente… –la mano que tenia libre, la volvió puño, apretándola fuertemente– pero cual fue mi sorpresa, al ver a Hikari salir del brazo de Shion Minowara, el actual capitán del equipo de baloncesto…

– Oh, cielos… –soltó, mientras llevaba su otra mano, que se encontraba debajo de la mesa, hacia su boca en ademán de sorpresa– realmente lo siento, Takeru…

– Y sabes que fue lo peor… –dijo, por lo que parecía, ignorando todo lo que ella había dicho– que ella me mintió, tal vez podía aceptar el que saliera con él… ¿Pero que me mintiera? Y no solo a mí, si no, también a Shion… –termino, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro– ¡me mintió!… no confió en mi… al que suele llamar como su mejor amigo…

– Entonces ella es una idiota… –susurro, mientras agachaba su cabeza, y fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

– ¿Dijiste algo? –Pregunto el Takaishi, ante lo que ella, negó rápidamente. Poco después, volvió a hablar– ¿Sabes algo? Me siento un poco extraño…

– ¿Extraño? –Ella repitió la palabra, dando a entender, que no entendía el por que se había dicho.

– Si… Después de todo, le he hablado sobre mis sentimientos, algo íntimos, a una desconocida… –antes de pronunciar otra palabra siquiera, fue interrumpido por ella.

– ¿Desconocida? –Pronunció, fingiéndose ofendida.

– Si, bueno… es que, vamos, nos conocemos desde hace una hora… –hablo algo incomodo– y yo no soy ese tipo de personas que hablan de sus cosas, con gente que apenas conoce… ¡Ni siquiera con mis amigos hablo de esto! –Termino diciendo al final, algo exaltado. Ante su sobre salto, termino sonrojándose y musitando una leve disculpa.

– Bueno… la verdad es que tienes razón en eso… –le dio la razón, para después dejar escapar un leve suspiro. – Bien… entonces hare esto… –le dedico una sonrisa, para después comenzar a hablar de nuevo– como ya te dije antes, mi nombre es Amelia LeBlanc, tengo 17 años, mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenia 5 años, y desde ese entonces, el mayordomo de más confianza de mis padres, se volvió mi tutor legal…

– Eh… no tienes que… –dijo débilmente, mientras levantaba levemente su mano derecha, que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

– No hay problema –dijo sonriente– la verdad no tengo problema en contarlo, después de un tiempo, me acostumbre a saber que ellos ya no estarían conmigo, y aprendí a aceptar su ausencia y a no ponerme triste cada que hablara de ellos… –dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia.

– Umm… esta bien… –asintió levemente. Poco después ella volvió a seguir hablando.

– Bien, ¿Qué te decía?… –Pregunto, mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla, en pose pensativa. Antes que él pudiera contestar, ella exclamo– ¡Oh, si! Él me educo, ¿y te digo algo? Se tomo el papel de padre sobreprotector muy a pecho –comento, riendo levemente al final, provocando una ligera sonrisa, en el elegido de la esperanza.

– Eso es bueno… ¿creo? –dijo un poco dubitativo al final, logrando otra risa en ella. Al escucharla, el mismo comenzó a reír.

– Si, creo… creo que tienes razón… –hablo, mientras se limpiaba, pequeñas lagrimas que habían aparecido, por la risa. –Hehehe… pero bueno, sigo contando –en ese momento, ella se puso un poco seria, para después relajarse, y sonreírle.

– Claro, soy todo oídos.

– Haber… mi color preferido es el amarillo; pero sin exagerar, si, tengo alguna ropa de ese color y mi habitación, también tiene varias cosas de ese color, pero no me obsesiono con el…

– Umm, si… claro… –dijo, mientras le veía con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Después de todo, ella traía puesto un jeans bota tubo; en color amarillo, con una remera strapless; corte princesa, en color blanca, con algunos detalles en amarillo, además de que sus converse; que eran tipo botín, también eran de color amarillo.

– ¡Oye! ¡No te rías! –Le dijo sonrojada, mientras lo golpeaba levemente en el hombro, ya que poco después de haberlo dicho, él comenzó a reír. – ¡Para, Takeru! –Le pidió, mientras hacia un leve puchero; cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que eran amigos de toda la vida, o… quizás… algo más…

...

...

08:15pm [Afuera del café Ranroo]

– ¿A dónde vamos, Davis? –Pregunto, la chica que venia agarrada de la mano del Motomiya.

– Ya lo verás, Milly –respondió sonriente el chico, hasta que al pasar a lado del café Ranroo, vio algo que lo sorprendió– _¿Pero qué…? ¿Takeru?_ –pensó sorprendido el chico, al divisar una cabellera igual a la de su amigo rubio, por una de las grandes ventanas del local; riendo amenamente, a lado de una chica rubia, de ojos azules. – _¿No debería estar en su cita con Hikari?_

– ¿Davis? Davis… –le hablo con insistencia, la castaña a su lado. – ¿Te pasa algo?

– ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento Milly… e-estoy bien –contesto, mientras sonreía levemente y rascaba su nuca– mejor seguimos ¿te parece?

– ¡Si! –Contesto animada, mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo, del elegido del valor-amistad, y se apegaba más a él.

– Hehehe… –rio divertido, por la actitud de su novia el chico, para después comenzar a caminar. – _No, debí haberlo confundido… Takeru no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con Kari… además, jamás había visto a esa chica, y no me puedo dejar guiar por las apariencias, ya que solo vi levemente al chico… definitivamente, ese no era Takeru… _–fue lo ultimo que pensó, antes de comenzar una amena conversación con su novia.

.

.  
08:20pm [Digimundo]

– ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! –Gritaba histérico, un Floramon, mientras era agarrado, por extrañas sombras sin forma que salían del suelo.

– ¡Cállate! –Se escucho una voz, fuerte y firme. Y poco después, apareció una persona, cubierta con una negra capucha; siendo solo visible, su boca, con una sonrisa maligna en ella.

– ¿¡Q-quién es usted! –Grito, atemorizado el digimon. Ante, lo que la figura encapuchada, profirió una gutural risa, llena de maldad.

– ¿Qué, quién soy yo? –Pronuncio burlón, mientras caminaba, hasta estar frente a él. – Soy, el futuro soberano de este mundo.

– ¿¡Qué! –Grito, aterrado– ¡Imposible! –Le grito, mientras intentaba soltarse, sin mucho éxito– ¡No! ¡Déjame ir!

– Ya deja de luchar… –le hablo con calma– ella jamás te soltara…

– ¿E-ella? –Pregunto confundido, y con miedo en su mirar.

– La oscuridad… –Le susurro, con gran satisfacción– no te dejara ir, hasta que este dentro de ti… –termino, sonriendo con maldad.

– ¿Qué…? ¡No! –Grito, desesperado– ¡Yo no quiero, que entre en mí! ¡No quiero ser, un ser de oscuridad!

– Eso te pasa, por entrometerte en donde no debes –Le contesto, mientras caminaba lentamente, alrededor de él– Y en pocos minutos, tu servirás a mi causa… ¡Serás parte de mi ejercito de oscuridad! –Exclamo, mientras reía. Poco después, dejo de caminar, para posicionarse frente a él, y con su mano derecha; cubierta por un guante negro, tomo bruscamente al digimon del cuello y con una sonrisa burlona le comento. – ¿No te parece excelente? –Y desde esa posición, el pobre digimon, pudo apreciar su perdición, en aquellos ojos.

...  
_Aquellos ojos escarlata._

_El escarlata de la perdición._

**_El maldecido escarlata… que siempre trae dolor._**  
...

– ¡No! –Grito, aún más fuerte, mientras las sombras que lo tenían preso, lo comenzaban a envolver– ¡Por favor, no!

Él rio macabramente, para después darse la media vuelta, y comenzar a caminar, alejándose del digimon, que era consumido por las sombras de la oscuridad.

Pero antes, de que se alejara demasiado, una oleada de valor, se apodero del digimon, que ya se encontraba a instantes de ser consumido totalmente por la oscuridad.

– ¡Jamás podrás, apoderarte del digimundo! –Le grito, furioso– ¡Los elegidos te detendrán! ¡Ya lo veras! –Le grito, con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba, riendo levemente al final. Para después, proferir un desgarrador grito. – ¡Ah! –Un terrible dolor, se apodero de todo su cuerpo.

Viendo levemente, sobre su hombro; mientras dejaba de caminar. Observo como el Floramon, se retorcía de dolor, sonrió, mientras susurraba.

– Eso lo veremos –pronuncio, mientras volvía su mirada, de nuevo al frente. Y sonreía con maldad– deberás que quiero verlo…

El Floramon dejo de moverse. Se quedo quieto, sin emitir un solo ruido o movimiento.

* * *

Bien, aquí esta un capitulo más de este Fic, espero y les haya gustado.

Ya aclare la duda de la rubia ñ.n lamentablemente, (o no tanto, creo que en el futuro querrán que hubiera sido Catherine xD) no era Catherine la rubia, pero si es una persona especial a la trama, cabe decir, que las cosas no son lo que parecen y ella no es un inocente pajarito xD *leyendo un papel* e,e ya se que no es un pajarito, es metáfora... xD

Bueno, ya muy pronto comenzara la acción en el digimundo. Muajajajaja, veamos como reaccionan los elegidos, con este nuevo enemigo ñ.n y veamos como luchan contra él :D Ah... alguien morirá...

*leyendo un papel* ¿Como que ya di una pista sobre lo que pasara? Uff, si ya di varias pistas en este capitulo, ¿A poco no puedo dar una más? xD

Baa, estoy hablando mucho, así que mejor agradezco por haber dejado review, y que espero reviews!

No quiero amenazar... tal vez lo haga después... pero por ahora, no hay amenaza de actualización por reviews...  
Así que lo pediré de una buena forma, cada review, es un chocolate para mí! Amo el chocolate, el chocolate me da inspiración... así que ¿me das un chocolate? (*3*)/ Además recuerda, que cada vez estoy haciendo más largos los capítulos ú.ù

Oh! casi lo olvido, el nombre de la cafetería, esta inspirado en el nombre de una cafetería de una historia que leí hace mucho, y que... lamentablemente no recuerdo donde u.u ni el nombre, solo recuerdo el nombre de la cafetería y decidí utilizarlo, así que... ¡Todos los derechos del nombre de la cafetería, para la autora de esa historia! espero que no me demanden u.u


End file.
